Neko Warriors
by eclipsestar666
Summary: The clans darkest hour is upon them. The worlds of Neko and Human collide and one Neko named Roger is somehow caught in the middle. Will he accept his fate to the world of the Neko's or be persuaded by the more ruthless order of humans? t rated for stuff.


**Heh heh, I won't quite that easily guys. It was time I started something else anyways. So now for all that flamed me. Thanks I needed a reason to delete the stories I had written. So now…what will I write now. Something that I wont care if people flame or not. Alright I'm going to clear something up right now…I'm writing what I want to write. People say the idea is overused then those people say it's overused. I write what I want when I want and however I want. Alright that's out of the way I'm going to start the fic. I own nothing.**

Beatrice muttered something under her breath as she stepped into the spotlight. The crowd cheered as she lifted her hands in a rock on sign. The back of her mind stayed on the center of the stage. Sitting in front of her was her brother Alexander playing a rather enticing solo on his Gibson les Paul guitar. She smiled as he spun around and landed on his knees still playing. She shook her head and grabbed the microphone. Her silky smooth voice rang through the arena as she began to sing.

Beatrice-because the more hell I'm put through

The more that you help me make it through

Because they hate me

You just love me more

They don't want me

You just want me more

Alexander- because the more hell I'm put through

The more it just makes me want to kill you

I try to smile once

They hate me

It's nothing I can't handle

I'm no baby

Cause they hate me

Ill just kill them more

They don't want me

It's only a war

Beatrice-they don't understand

What we really can be

All that they see

Is the fur color that can't be?

It wasn't my fault

Not my plan

I'm not a murderer

That's not me man

Scourges blood runs through my veins

And yes it's true I'm a little bit vain

But don't piss me off

Or I'll tape you to the front of a train

Because the more hell I'm put through

The more that you help me make it through

Because they hate me

You just love me more

They don't want me

You just want me more

Alexander-We've all heard about our stories

It's nothing new

All of the hoopla

All the whopty woo

I'm the son of a murderer

Frikken whoop Dee Doo

Cause what I am

Doesn't matter to you

Till I'm getting up in your face

And saying screw you

Cause you're not me

And I'm not you

I grew up in the streets

I grew up in the gutters

I'd kill your mother for some bread and butter

I grew up with killers

And was born to fight

And soon ill kill

Till I stain the night

With blood

Cause hey

The more hell I'm put through

The more it just makes me want to kill you

I try to smile once

They hate me

It's nothing I can't handle

I'm no baby

Cause they hate me

Ill just kill them more

They don't want me

It's only a war

June and eclipse-were the darkness

That surrounds you

Were the shadows

That haunts you

No matter where you go

We will be right there

In your dreams and your nightmares

We tried to be nice

We were hated

Were killers now

It's what you did

For the things that we've been through

It's not about us

It's just about kill you

As the duet finished their song the crowd cheered out their names. Beatrice couldn't help but smile at all of their reactions. She plucked at her blue ears and stretched out her arms. Her brother merely shrugged and cracked his knuckles his Brown ears twitching to the music.

"Don't worry about our album its coming. Oh and you all get free copies!!!" she shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered the loudest to this. Even as she left she could hear them cheering. She turned to her brother as he finally showed up next to her.

"Took you long enough. What tune were you playing?" she asked as she sat down on a tree stump. He simply smirked as he took off his jacket revealing the jagged scars running down his chest and stomach.

"One Winged Angel." He muttered as he set down his guitar and his sunglasses.

"That was a nice tune." She muttered as she took off her jacket her blue suit gleaming in the light of the moon.

"C'mon the clan will be worrying about us." Alexander muttered as he scrunched down. His brown hair seemed to lap at the rest of his body then it fully covered it. Dark stripes curled around the fur and his ears pricked up. His eyes glowed bright amber as a scar on his nose became more prominent. The now cat form of Alexander moved its head to gaze at his "sister." Her sleek streamlined cat form was dark blue with a silver tinged muzzle. She allured him especially her eyes. Her eyes gleamed with such a light. Like the moon on the darkest of nights. He smiled to himself at the thought.

"Are you coming Tigerclaw?" she asked him her voice still silky smooth.

"Of course my leader." He sighed as he followed behind her. The largest thought running through his mind was "darn…she's got a nice tail."

**Can you see why it's called neko warriors. Alright before you ask the reason they are brother and sister is because it's a stage thing. This way there can be no controversy over their relationship. The song I used is one I made called **_**The more I'm put through**_**. Rate and Review and I will accept flames for this peace of crud I call I fic.**


End file.
